Alone
by Lia Tsukino
Summary: Hiccup and Valka leave Berk for more exploring; leaving Astrid to watch over the village while they are gone. Four days when Hiccup and Valka said they would be coming back, they don't. Astrid goes off and tried to find them. Ending up Alone.
1. Chapter 1

The snow fell from the cloudy skies that hovered over the village Berk. Everyone seemed to be closer after the new chief was chosen. A girl walked towards the house that belonged to the new chief of Berk. Her blonde hair was braided to the side, her red shirt was covered with fur, her skirt covered the black leggings that kept her warm in this cold air. Astrid needed to see him before he left; gently she knocked on the door.

"Hiccup, are you up?" She asked from outside the door.

She waited for him to answer. Hiccup heard a knocking on the door. He was practically ready to go, and he had been planning to tell Astrid goodbye, but it looked like she made it to him first. He was just nervous to answer it now, even though she knew that she was standing in the cold. He needed to do this, but he didn't want to leave at the same time. He was still getting used to his responsibilities as chief. Astrid was his fiancee, and he had to push back the wedding another year because of all of this work. His peg leg began hurting him again, but it was pain that he was used to.

"Hiccup?" She calls again, hearing a small noise coming from the side of the house, "Oh, hello Toothless."

Hiccup took a deep breath in, telling himself that he could do this.

"One minute, Astrid." Says Hiccup, he placed his helmet down on the table next to a bunch of papers, and there was a crash as he dropped some things.

Astrid giggled a little before she picked up the things that fell from outside the house. The door opened as she walked in, seeing Hiccup in his leather armor. She glanced at the baskets full of food and clothing. She dropped the items on the ground.

"Going somewhere?" She asks.

"Yeah, me and my mom are gonna go do some more mapping of the area." He replies.

"I see . . ." She glanced at him again, her voice sounding distraught that he didn't tell her sooner about this, "A-are you sure you guy want to leave today?" A storm is heading this way."

"We'll probably wait until it blows, but we may as well pack." Hiccup shrugs, sounding unsure about what the plan was.

"Okay." She pauses, as she began picking up the items and setting them down in their proper places, "Would you like some help?"

"Sure." Hiccup answered, "I have a favor to ask you anyway."

"Oh?" She asks as she walked towards him to help pack.

"I want you to take care of the village while I'm gone." He answers, scratching the back of his head.

"T-take care of the . . ." She began realizing what he was asking her to do, she didn't feel comfortable doing this job without him there, "Take care of the village? You know I couldn't do it, Hiccup . . . But . . ."

"Of course you can." He smiled at her reassuringly, "You're better at it than I am, Astrid."

"I am?" She asks before shaking her head, "In my opinion, you are the most amazing chief that Berk has had; next to your father."

"I'm an awful chief." Says Hiccup, "I'm never around. I can't even wrap my head around all of this work!"

She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I think you're doing a wonderful job."

"Thanks." He nods, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I hope I am. I just can't leave the village unattended."

"Understandable." She replies.

"And honestly, if anyone can do it, it's you."

Astrid was still unsure that she could keep the village from disaster, but she had confidence in herself now; all thanks to Hiccup.

"I'll do my best."

He smiled brighter.

"And in sure it will be exceptional, Astrid."

She smiled for a minute before she frowned and pulled him closer, tightening her grip on his belt, fearing that the dragon trappers would come back for revenge, and will cause mischief.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"It will be fine. Don't worry." He hugged her back, feeling her body trembling a little, "We're not doing anything too dangerous."

She nodded her head before letting him go, she glanced into his green eyes.

"Don't worry." Hiccup paused, "I promise we'll be fine. No one can beat my mom."

"Alright." She says backing away a little.

"Well it looks like I'm almost packed." He laughed slightly.

"I'm glad I could help."

"Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Hiccup." She smiled back.

Hiccup opened the door and walked outside. Astrid slowly followed after him, noticing that he didn't want to leave but had no choice.

"So I'll just go over what you'll need to do as acting chief while the storm blows through."

"Okay."

He led her back inside to a desk, which was covered in papers. Astrid's eyes widened. Hiccup grabbed his helmet and held on it in his hands.

"Paperwork?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah . . . And notes." Hiccup pauses, "Lots and lots of notes."

"Oh, I can see the notes now." She says.

"Here I'll make you a list." He sat down and began working on a list of things she needed to do while he and Valka were gone.

"Oh okay."

"Okay, so pretty much you just walk around and solve everyone's problems for them."

"Sounds like fun." She giggles a little bit before stopping her laughter; her fear returned to her. It was like Hiccup was talking like he was gonna die or something; she grabbed his hand, "Hiccup, just be careful alright?"

"I promise I will be." He pauses as he glanced at her, "No need to worry, milady."

"Okay." She leans to his level and kisses his right cheek, standing up straight.

"I'm sure you'll do great." He smiled a little, as he stood up from his seat.

"You'll do better on your trip." She says before she kissed him.

Hiccup kissed her back, hugging her tightly. She pulled away and hugged him back.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you too, Astrid." He pauses, "Promise me that you'll be safe as well."

"I promise." She replies.

"Good." He smiled at her before he kissed her head, "I'll head out now."

He went and grabbed his baskets and hauled them outside next to Toothless. Astrid followed behind him. She saw that Valka was out there waiting for him to arrive. He was attaching the baskets to Valka's dragon.

"Hello Astrid," Valka stops, smiling at her, "thank you for agreeing to watch over Berk for Hiccup."

"Oh, I am happy that I can help." She pauses, "I am sure you two will have a great trip. Now that the storm has passed over."

"Yes." She holds onto the rope, "Nice seeing you again. We will see you in four days."

"Okay."

Hiccup jumped onto Toothless' back, placing his helmet on his head. Astrid smiled before they were up in the air on their dragons; Astrid began waving her hand. She took a deep breath in and watched them fly away before they were out of sight. She glanced down at the empty house, she walked inside and glanced at the list of things she had to do in the four days that they are gone.

_List of things to do: _

_1\. Read over the notes I have for the meeting with Gobber  
2\. Take care of those who need help  
3\. Watch out for the on coming ice storms  
4\. Have Ruffnut and Tuffnut clean the stables  
5\. Do whatever you need to do Astrid  
6\. Never let your fear show  
7\. I love you _

Astrid thought that the list was kind of strange, but it kept her calm.

"Okay, notes . . ."

She scrambled through the papers on the table before finding them and read.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid began walking through the village. She glanced at the snow before her boots. She brushed her banges from her face. She stopped, hearing the snow crunch under someone's feet.

"Can I help you," She asks, turning around seeing the masculine viking, "Snotlout?"

"Hey Astrid, we are trying to get the group together and get something hot to drink." He says.

"We are just wondering if you and Hic would like to join." Adds Fishlegs.

"About that . . ." She begins.

"What's wrong?" Snotlout asks.

"Hiccup left with Valka to do some more mapping of the surrounding area."

"Who's in charge then?" Snotlout asks.

"Hiccup left me in charge." Astrid replies.

"So, do you still want to . . . You know?" Fishlegs asks.

"I might come later." She pauses, "Thank you for inviting me."

"Okay." Snotlout says.

"Oh, and if you see Ruffnut and Tuffnut," Astrid stops, "tell them they have to clean the stables."

"Will do!" Fishlegs replies.

"Alright, if you need anything, let us know." Snotlout adds.

"I will, thank you." She replies.

"We'll see you later then." Snotlout says as they walked off.

Astrid glanced at her hands, then back at the sky. It's already been two days Hiccup and Valka left. Snotlout didn't notice that Hiccup was gone?

"Well, I guess that's what he gets when all he does is train and ride his dragon all the time." She whispers to herself.

She headed back towards the stables, she smiled as she came acrossed her pet dragon. It's blue scales shined in the sunlight.

"Hey girl," She smiles, "I'll take you out soon okay."

Stormfly shook it's body and smiled. She was happy.

"Good, maybe then we can ride with Hiccup and Toothless."

The dragon made a small roaring sound.

"Alright, I'll be back." She pauses, "Ruffnut and Tuffnut are supposed to come clean, be nice to them okay?"

The dragon nods a little.

"Alright, I'll be leaving now." Astrid began walking away, "Goodnight, Stormfly."

…..

Finally! Today is the day. Astrid waited by the stables to wait for Hiccup and Valka's return. It was already starting to slowly get dark. She continued to watch the sky, hearing the sound of fighting in the background. She sighs, stood up and walked towards the two who were fighting.

"Alright, what's going on here?" She asks.

"Who do you think is stronger, Astrid," Tuffnut asks, fixing his helmet, "me or my pathetic excuse for a sister?"

"What was that pea-brain?!" Ruffnut growls, "You wanna go!"

"Bring it!" Tuffnut replies.

They were forehead-to-forehead. Astrid took a deep breath in.

"Stop it you two!" She yelled, "It's starting to get dark, you guys should be home and getting ready for bed."

"Not until we settle this mess!" Ruffnut hisses.

"You can settle it tomorrow!" Astrid tore them apart, "Hiccup's not here, he left me in charge of the village."

"Then rules are rules, Ruff." Tuffnut pauses, "If Astrid says it bedtime, then it's bedtime."

"I'm no longer a baby Tuff!" Ruffnut mutters to herself, "I really hate rules."

Astrid watched as those two headed towards their house. She let out a small sigh, wondering if Hiccup and Valka were on their way back or if they were caught in some sort of trouble. She headed back towards the stables, the sun began fading away. She glanced at her dragon.

"Hiccup and Valka aren't back yet," She sighs, "did something happen to them?"

She took one more look at Stormfly before heading to the blacksmith shop. She looked at all the weapons that were hanging up, she was looking for a weapon that she could protect herself with; just in case if anything happens. She picked the single bladed battle axe. And headed back towards the stables. Snotlout was waiting close by when she entered in the well lit stables.

"Where are you going in such hurry?" He asks, brushing his hair with his fingers.

"Have you noticed that Hiccup and Valka aren't back yet?" Astrid replies with a question, her voice shaking a little.

"They'll be back, Astrid," Snotlout pauses, "heck, Hiccup might be flying a head."

"I can't risk waiting any longer, Snotlout." Astrid stopped, as she untied Stormfly, placing the axe in a scabbard on her belt, "I need to find them."

"You take things too seriously Astrid," He pauses, "just wait another night. They'll be back."

"For now Snotlout, you are in charge of the village," She pauses, "until Hiccup comes back."

"You didn't listen to anything I said!" He sighs.

Astrid jumped onto the dragon's back and rode her out of the stables onto the snowy coated ground.

"Astrid, this is insane!" Snotlout yells.

"Think about it, Snotlout," She pauses, "you would do the same. Let's go Stormfly!"

The dragon's wings opened up as she ran towards the edge and took off. Snotlout watched as Astrid descended through the clouds.

"There she goes . . ." Snotlout pauses, "Miss Stubborn in the flesh."


	3. Chapter 3

The storm was coming faster than they expected. Valka and Hiccup landed inside a cold deserted cave. They thought that they would've made it back to Berk two days ago. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless. He glanced outside, seeing the snow storm slowing down. He placed his arm around his pet dragon.

"Storm-after-storm," Sighs Hiccup as his arm fell back to his side and walked to the basket full of fish, "I'm sure Astrid has everything under control."

Valka heard a sound coming from the back of the cave. She jumped off her dragon and walked towards the sound. She thought it was strange to hear something sound like this.

"Mom?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh dear, what are you doing here?" She pauses, "Oh, you're injured. Do you have a rider?"

The dragon moans in pain, it glanced at Hiccup. Toothless turned his head towards it.

"What's the matter bud?" Asks Hiccup again.

"Hiccup, you might want to see this." Valka stops, "It seems like this dragon knows you."

He walked towards where his mother stood. He looked at the dragon's injured foot and tail. The scale color reminded him of something. The dragon sniffed Hiccup, it seemed to be crying.

"Stormfly?" Questions Hiccup.

The dragon nodded it's head. Valka aided the injured foot and tail. Hiccup placed his hand on the dragons head, he noticed that it was just her in the cave; she didn't have a rider. Toothless made a sound towards Stormfly. She made a soft sound back.

"Stormfly," Hiccup pauses, "how . . . What . . . Why . . . Where?"

He tried to find the right words, he didn't know if she just escaped or if Astrid had came to find them.

"How did you get up here?" Valka asks.

Stormfly made a saddening grunt. Toothless knew what happened.

"Where's Astrid?" Ask Hiccup.

Toothless came up to him and nudged his arm. The young dragon master glanced at him.

"What?" He asks, "You want me to follow you?"

Toothless nudged Hiccup's arm one more time, he followed Toothless to the fading storm clouds and fog. Outside the cave he looked around.

"I don't think Astrid is out here Toothless." Hiccup says.

The night fury bowed his head down towards the cliff. Hiccup held onto the dragon as he peeked his head down towards the bottom of the cliff. There were three unknown ships down there. He knew that they were dragon trappers; they probably had Astrid in their nest.

"Mom, you need to get here." He called out.

"What is it?" Valka asks, as she ran out of the cave slowly and looked down towards the ships, "Oh no."

"Does this mean Astrid is . . ." Hiccup begins.

"If we don't hurry, then yes." Valka pauses, "Hiccup, I want you to head back to Berk, see who she left in charge. I'll head down there and get her."

"No, I am coming with you." Hiccup grabbed Valka's arm.

"Hiccup, this isn't the time to argue."

"You, Astrid, and Toothless are all I have left." He pauses, "She's in danger, I am going!"

"Fine, keep Toothless here with Stormfly." Valka says.

The dragon shook his head.

"She's right, you need to stay here." Hiccup pauses, "We'll be back. Stay with Stormfly."

Toothless rolled his eyes and walked back into the cave.

"Let's go." Hiccup says.

….

Astrid couldn't escape from the rope that were around her wrists. She glanced at the tall men around the room, blocking the candle light. She had lost her battle against them; but she knew that she couldn't defeat all 20 of them. These dragon trappers kept her at bay. They were talking about things that Astrid knew weren't good. She had to save herself and get out of here alive. Her eyes were drawn towards the door that was far away from her in this wooden room.

"What do ya think we should do about the lass?" One of the trappers smirks.

"Keep her whole and sell her?" Another one adds.

"No, she's the fiancee of the great dragon master." The tall darker haired man pauses, "She's dangerous and worth nothing for our cause."

"Then what do ya say we should do?"

The man glared at the other who spoke.

"Oh."

"Take the weapon she brought with her."

Astrid knew that she was in trouble now. Her screams became more intense. She saw the man come up to her, with the axe she brought with her. She struggled in her restraints, trying to break free. Her braid came out, her hair came down upon her back as she continued to fight back.

"The dragon master and the woman are aboard the ship!" Someone screamed from the top.

Astrid inhaled deeply. She felt hopeful now; Hiccup was coming. The man slammed the axe down into Astrid's chest. Red substance flowed out of the wound; it blended into her shirt. She tried to scream, they were silent calls for help. There was pain in her chest leading down her abdomen.

"Abandon ship for now!" She heard a voice call.

Her vision became blurry; the room was shapes and shadows.

"Astrid!" She heard her name being called.

"Hic . . ." She called back before falling unconscious.

Hiccup ran into the empty room, he saw the blood on the floor.

"Astrid." He called out before his eyes were drawn to the body of Astrid, "ASTRID!"

He ran to her.

"Hold on, I know you will!" He glanced at Valka as she ran into the room.

"Oh my . . ."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"It's hard to say," She pauses, "we need to stitch up the wound. Hopefully it didn't do a lot of major damage."

"Astrid." Hiccup pauses, "You came to find us . . ."

"Gather some material for bandages Hiccup," Valka pauses, "we are going to need a lot of them."


	4. Chapter 4

Three days passed since Hiccup found Astrid on the ship. He was in rage when he saw her laying a pool of her her own blood. Now back at Berk, he returns to his job as chief. Valka spent most of her time mending to Astrid's wounds, checking her pulse to see if her heart was still beating, and keeping her hydrated. Valka began fearing that they were loosing her. Astrid hasn't responded to any of their calls; not even to Hiccup's voice. Her hair was still down from that day when she was captured, the clean bandages that covered her wound began soaking up with blood again. Valka sighed, knowing that the wound wasn't going to heal up very fast. The door of the small hut opened slowly.

"How is she?" Was all Hiccup could say as he entered the small room.

"This is the third day Hiccup, "Paused Valka, choking up, "I'm afraid she's not going to make it passed today."

"She has to!" Hiccup yelled, tears flowing down his face, "She just has to!"

"I know how you feel, Hiccup." Valka placed her hand on her son's shoulder, "Sometimes these things happen. I felt the same when your father died."

"I don't want to lose anyone again . . ." Hiccup cried, his tears falling endlessly down his cheeks, "You, Astrid, and Toothless are all I have left."

"I understand, Hiccup."

"I know you do, mom."

Astrid's fingers began twitching, her breathing started to become stable, her chest rising and falling normally, her moans of pain escaped her cracked lips, and her eyelid began to flutter open.

"H-hiccup?" She called.

Hiccup's eyes widened, he turned his head to see her laying there. More tears fell from his green eyes; he was so happy that she wasn't dead.

"Astrid!" He exclaims, "You're awake."

"I feel like I'm dreaming." She responded.

He ran up to the right side of the bed, he kissed her forehead softly, and placed his warm hand against her cold cheek.

"It's not a dream." He smiled, looking at her straight in the eye, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Astrid's eyes filled up with tears. The warmth of his hand began to warm her cheek.

"Hiccup," Paused Astrid, finally letting go of the tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry you had to find me in that mess.

"Don't worry about it." Hiccup replied.

"What matters now is that you're awake, safe, and recovering." Added Valka, giving Astrid a small smile.

Astrid glanced up to see the tall older woman in the room.

"Thank you for protecting him, Valka."

"It's my job," Valka giggled a little, "I'm his mother."

Astrid grinned, feeling the sharp pain in her chest. She let out a loud groan.

"Don't strain yourself," Paused Valka, "You were hurt pretty badly."

"I remember all that blood." Astrid replied; she inhaled deeply as the pain grew more intense, "Stormfly! Is she okay?!"

"A small scratch on her tail, but we took care of it." Hiccup paused with a slight nod, "She's in the stables recovering . . . Toothless refuses to leave her side actually."

"Thank Gods!" Astrid exhaled.

"You should probably eat something and get more rest." Valka said, before walking out of the room, "I will be back with some food."

She left the two of them in the bedroom alone. Astrid glanced at the brown wooden panels that kept the hut standing. Her eyes were then drawn towards Hiccup. He smiled at her, gently took a hold of her hand with his.

"I'm glad you're alive, Astrid." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad to see you, Hiccup." Replied Astrid.

"I understand the reason you went to find us."

"Snotlout tried to stop me, but I didn't listen to him."

Hiccup pressed his lips against her pale skinned forehead once again.

"He understands why you left," Paused Hiccup," I talked things over with him."

"I need to apologize to him." Breathed Astrid, "Gods, I feel horrible."

Hiccup squeezed her hand softly, hoping she wouldn't feel it. But, she did, she glanced into his olive green eyes.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?" She asked him, with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Astrid," Hiccup began, he bit his lower lip before letting out a soft sigh, "I thought you were never gonna wake up. I thought I was gonna be alone. I never want to feel like that again."

"Hiccup, even if I didn't wake up; you're never alone." Astrid smiled at him, "I would still be cheering you on. You also have your mother and Toothless. Hiccup . . ."

He looked her in the eyes again.

"The last thing I remember is calling your name." She finished her sentence.

"Astrid."

"I know you hate seeing others in pain." She paused again, rubbing his hand with her thumb, "I understand the same pain. I hate seeing you in distress and in pain. You might not realise that you bottle up your emotions when you see someone in pain. I guess it means you want to be strong for the person. But . . . It's okay to let it go, Hiccup. Let those emotions out or they will chew at you until the day it forces it out."

"You're right, I do need to be better at that." He smiled back at her.


End file.
